


Just a name

by Jarakrisafis



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-14
Updated: 2011-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-23 23:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will hadn't thought to ask if Autobots had pets, perhaps he should have...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a name

Will Lennox stretched as Hide turned off the highway, beside him Epps looked up from his laptop before going back to whatever he was doing.

“You said he made land fall about three hours ago, has the new guy picked an Earth name yet?”

“Not yet” the weapons specialist said as he turned off the road and into the treeline.

Emerging into a small clearing Will and Epps got out and moved away as their ride beeped and whirred at the green jeep parked on the other side of the clearing.

“Hello, welcome to Earth.” Will said as the jeep transformed into his bipedal mode and turned towards the humans as Ironhide moved to one side.

“Thank you.”

“You got a name?”

The bot seemed to be thinking as he regarded the two humans. “Quicksilver.” He suddenly said in a threatening tone.

Will and Epps both froze, but the bot made no move to attack, instead he just looked slightly exasperated.

Will frowned, most of the bots picked names that resembled their form, job or a personality trait. Looking to Hide for an explanation he was surprised to see that he had his cannons activated.

“Don’t move.” The green jeep said as he made his way across the clearing. With the threat of being squished looming both humans held perfectly still as the bot strode over them, reached down and picked something up.

Both humans watched as the bot returned to the other side of the clearing before dropping what could only be described as a very large metal wolf. They watched nonplussed as the jeep attached a heavy chain to a metal band welded round the neck of the wolf.

“Sorry, you’re about the size of cybercats. I’ll have to add no hunting humans to her command matrix”

“Right,” Will said as he wondered how he was going to explain ‘wolf the size of a horse that sees humans as something to chase’ to Keller. “So you’re Quicksilver.”

He was cut off by Hides amused clicking.

“She’s Quicksilver.” The jeep pointed down at the wolf who was still eyeing the humans with interest. “I’m Hound.”

Will just sighed.

They already had a paranoid security chief, an invisible spy, an explosive (usually literally) engineer and a cranky, wrench wielding medic. What was one more to add to the madhouse?

“Well then, welcome to Earth Hound.” He ignored Ironhide’s clicking laughter as he jumped back into the topkick, Epps only a second behind him.

There was silence for a moment or two as the jeep transformed, the wolf jumping up into the back, before being covered with a hologram of an organic sized fur covered wolf of dubious breeding, as the two Cybertronians made their way back to the road.

Epps sighed before opening his laptop again, “This job is really going to the dogs.”

Will just let his head thump onto the steering wheel, he really didn’t want to know how many dog related jokes Epps could come up with in the hour it would take for them to drive back to the airbase.


End file.
